russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kasama Network now a phenomenal TV
February 14, 2014 Government-owned sequestered television and radio station Radio Philippines Network (RPN) widens its reaching the top on Philippine TV history in the following provincial stations: RPN-9 Mega Manila, RPN-12 Baguio, RPN-12 Iriga, RPN-8 Bacolod, RPN-9 Cebu, RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro, RPN-5 Zamboanga, RPN-9 Davao and RPN-10 General Santos in partnership of Solar Entertainment Corporation. The strong signal of the free channel 9 must be upgraded and becoming a worldwide phenomenon. The mega events of RPN remains matched in mounting these types of events which have become bigger and better every year. A new state-of-the-art analog and digital 100KW transmitter will be built for the channel running at a higher capacity and with a higher elevation, this looks to boost RPN’s reach to viewers in Mega Manila by 30 percent. For the rest of the country transmitters will go up in key areas such as Baguio, Iriga, Bacolod, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro, Zamboanga, Davao and General Santos in a recent press conference. Joining the reunion comeback of the world-class hits are MacGyver, America's Funniest Home Videos, Roswell, Dharma and Greg, Ripley's Believe It or Not, Chicago Hope, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue and The Practice, and the hit telenovelas like La Usurpadora, Preciosa, Maria Isabel, Sin Ti, Marimar, Maria la de Barrio, Simplemente Maria and Luz Clarita. The Kasama Network audiences alike will be able to watch the new kind of locally produced shows, telenovelas, Koreanovelas, animes, foreign canned shows in the US for the America's certified hits in our multi-award-winning world-class hits in the viewership ratings and Hollywood blockbuster movies in the different kind of entertainment and home of the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) basketball games for the Filipino sports fans of hardcore basketball, airing the MBA games on Wednesday and Friday 7:30 to 9:30 p.m., Saturday 3:30 to 5:30 p.m. and Sunday 2 p.m. to 6 p.m. with boost Channel 9's ratings. According to RPN chairman Wilson Tieng and president and CEO Robert T. Rivera, RPN offers a steady dose of TeleRadyo programs of DZKB Radyo Budyong, including Masarap na Almusal (weekdays 5 a.m.), Radyo Ronda Balita Alas Dose (weekdays 12 noon) and Radyo Ronda Balita Alas Kwatro (weekdays 4 p.m.). In addition, the local regional newscast of Arangkada Balita in Baguio, Cebu and Davao will plans to offer in Philippine languages to reach more audiences in the island nation and the provinces nationwide. Solar is one of RPN's major block-timers and the companies which buys airtime from the network for their programs where world-class Filipino programming meets up with the best of what world TV has to offer. RPN News and Public Affairs salso produced a programs: RPN News Break (evert 10 a.m., 11 a.m., 2 p.m.and 10 p.m.), the network's primetime newscast Arangkada Balita (weeknights at 6:30 p.m.) anchored by Angelique Lazo, and Newswatch (weeknights 11 p.m.), the longest-running English newscast on Philippine television anchored by Dong Puno. Other Public Affairs programs at 11:30 p.m.: Tell the People hosted by Marigold Haber-Dunca (Monday), Madam Ratsa Live! with Madam Ratsa de Guzman (Tuesdays), Justice Man w/ Bebbot Bello (Wednesday), Kasangga Mo Ang Langit w/ Pareng Rey Langit and JR Langit (Thursday) and Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo with hard-hitting Ramon Tulfo (Fridays), and also with Biyaheng Langit w/ Rey Langit (Saturday 3 p.m.). Following its masterplan to broaden and focus on the growing target of upscale, niche and mass market is a major player in the Philippine TV industry, RPN’s schedule has since expanded to include a locally-produced roster of shows compared to its counterparts in our selection and production of programs. Local entertainment TV industry: primetime soaps Jose Rizal (weekdays 5 p.m.), a Filipino mini-series starring the veteran stars Joel Torre, Gina Alajar, Panky Amador and Michael de Mesa directed by Ruel Bayani, Muling Magmamahal (weeknights 9:30 p.m.), a teleserye top-billed by the beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez and Albert Martinez with a roster of Kasama talents Erin Ocampo, Jane Oineza, Andrea Brillantes and Ingrid dela Paz; Pinapangako Mo (Saturday 8 p.m.), a drama anthology for the lucky-sender story with Coney Reyes; sitcoms back-to-back: Roderick en Nova (Saturday 10 p.m.), a family comedy sitcom starring Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa and Mister Kemis Bayani (Saturday 10:45 p.m.), a sitcom top-billed by comedian Bayani Agbayani; showbiz talk show Showbiz Ka! (Saturday 5:30 p.m.) hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre; the top-rated game show The Million Peso Money Drop (Saturdays at 6 p.m.) hosted by Rafael Russel in the world contestants the full P1 million prize at the beginning of the show; another top-rated game show The Price is Right (Sunday 6 p.m.) hosted by Tom Rodriguez; late-night talk show Oh Yes!, it's Dennis (Saturday 9:45 p.m.) with Dennis Padilla; the daily top-rated noontime variety show Chibugan Na! (Monday to Saturday at 12:30 p.m.) hosted by Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barretto, Hajji Alejandro and Chiqui Pineda together with today's hottest celebrities and stars; the Sunday night longest-running musical variety show Superstar (Sunday nights at 8:30 p.m.) hosted by the pop superstar Angeline Quinto; an educational children show Penpen de Sarapen (Saturdays at 10 a.m.) with Connie Angeles, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado. The primetime reality show Boses Tinig Pinoy (Saturdays at 8:45 p.m. and Sundays at 7:30 p.m.) for a national singing contest in a duet and trio capella hosted by German Moreno for the nationwide talent search competition with Anthony Castelo, Aileen Papin, John Nite and Pilita Corales as a judge of the singing superstars discover talented singers were the standards they upheld in the show's host, judges and contestants. A representative from our partner, Center for Pop Music Philippines, acts as judge during the weekly eliminations, as well as the monthly show discloses that the competition is open even to persons with disabilities where some contestants that RPN-9 officials personally visit different provinces in the country to discover talented singers. The contest is open to all ages, and we encourage those persons with disability (PWDs) who have the talent to join the contest also strengthening our radio stations in the 12 regions of the country, and this contest gives a once in a lifetime shot of fame and fortune for the grand winner. Separates this from other singing competitions, Rivera explained is all contestants can from a duet and trio with other contestants regardless of group they came in with open to school and university with 15-25 years old and above can sing, dance and act to showcase talents from the 12 regions of the country dedicated to all a capella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly and quarterly rounds. The Kasama Network organizers for coming to the province to discover new singing talents. The regional search aims to discover, harness and develop the singing prowess of potential talents coming from the 12 regions of the country where the 12 AM radio stations of RPN-9 are strategically located aims to harness and develop young artists nationwide showcasing their singing prowess. Goal of the contest in discovering singer acapella field except the extension of the image and tourism of the area, the first singing competition in a capella launched in the Philippines and home grown talents in the chance to shine through a recording contract with Universal Records that the semi-final winners for duet and trio categories will compete from among the winners of the 12 RPN branches stations nationwide for the grand finale and will have the chance to win a grand prize of P1 million pesos and other fabulous prizes. RPN-9 is in a way helping recording companies save from today’s high cost of production and resulting from piracy by doing away with the session musician during production or recording of songs since there are no longer electronic musical instruments like piano, guitars and organ. This way, believes that the singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. Rivera said the competition focuses on a cappella for duet and trio to produce a harmonic melody with choreography because there would be no harmony to be created in solo a cappella. The national reality singing contest for young and talented artists and which would be involved staged by the 12 RPN radio stations nationwide Radyo Ronda from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Open for all ages in a form of duet and trio in a capella to showcase talents from the different places in the province. The unique singing contest differs from other singing contests since it will be performed "acapella" in a form of a duet and in trio. As much as P1 million worth of prizes, and a contract to RPN-9 through Talent9 will be given during the grand finals, be held in Manila on March 2014. Announcement of the rules and audition will be on RPN. BOSES is a reality contest where coming of the field of singing does not use any instruments like guitar, piano or organ because only voice only investment to achieve the dream to distinguish their talents with acapella considered the first kind of search around the country in important star potential that will help Talent9 hone them into RPN's biggest idols, superstars and rank them among the hottest personalities in the industry as well. The nationwide winner of Boses Tinig Pinoy will take home P1 million peso cash prize with a talent management contract with RPN through Talent9 and a music recording contract of Polyeast-Universal Records. Educational TV show watched Eskwela ng Bayan series every weekday morning from 11 a.m. to 12 noon this was targeted among younger children and elementary students. There four shows of Eskwela ng Bayan series: Karen's World (Monday, Wednesday and Friday 11 a.m.) tells about a talking female carabao (a carabao mascot for real) named Karen and a young man named Ingo (portrayed by Tonipet Gaba) about English and they met lot's of friendly characters showed also English lessons by animated pictures and examples in the setting took place in a province; Why? (Tuesday and Thursday 11 a.m.) about a woman teaches people about Science and like in Math, she owns a laboratory; Solved (Monday, Wednesday and Friday 11:30 a.m.) with three kids who lived in the province tells about solving Math problems; and Alikabok (Tuesday and Thursday at 11:30 a.m.) tells about a young boy who lived with his grandmother tells about some Filipino stories and lessons too what the young boy didn't know about his grandmother is that she has magic too. Then, For the first time I watched Eskwela ng Bayan series for grade students in the covered court with the other students helped me alot achieve higher grades and best friend had the same interest with the programming for educational TV. The Kasama Network is working on airing more of its popular series day and date with the U.S. just like the airing of its hit show Glee that RPN airs via satellite while the targeted upscale of A-B-C market to watch shows in established program choices and IBC known as The Kapinoy Network launched its revolutionary new all-Filipino programming slate home of the PBA and NBA basketball games. RPN has emerged as the country’s top network for foreign canned programming, a free TV that is arguably superior to many cable networks in terms of the diverse options that they have opened up for the Filipino viewers. Just static for several years and this launch of new shows, we hope to become a change and progress in our country and society. We, despite our plans to beef-up our programming with new hits and primetime schedules shall showcase The Kasama Network’s transformation into a more commercially-competitive television network, towards targeting to increase viewership by a big margin in the middle of 2014,” says the network's president and CEO Robert T. Rivera renowned artists and investors, to help revolutionize entertainment shows. From Monday to Saturday, RPN offers viewers the hottest, latest and freshest in popular and top-rated shows and episode’s straight from the United States during primetime. it has also broadcasting foreign canned programs in the world of entertainment with the network’s vast lineup of the world-class quality primetime programming via World-Class US Primetime titles that include: Chef Gordon Ramsay's reality show Hell's Kitchen (weekdays at 2 p.m.), Beauty and the Beast (Monday at 5:30 p.m.), The Neighbors (Tuesday at 5:30 p.m.), colorful 80’s teen drama The Carrie Diaries (Wednesday at 5:45 p.m.), action series NCIS (Thursday 5:45 p.m.), reality competition Survivor: Blood vs. Water (Friday at 5:45 p.m.), hilarious sitcom’s New Girl (Monday 7:30 p.m.), Chicago Fire (Mondays 8 p.m.), 2 Broke Girls (Tuesday 6 p.m.), Tyra Bank's America's Next Top Model (Tuesday at 7:30 p.m.), the singing phenomenal TV reality show American Idol (Thursday at 7:30 p.m. and Saturday at 7 p.m.), supernatural drama’s The Vampire Diaries (Monday at 8:45 p.m.), action TV series The Walking Dead (Tuesday at 8:30 p.m.), award-winning musical Glee (Thursday at 8:30 p.m.) and the sitcom Community (Saturday at 9:30 p.m.). The network also promotes upcoming movies and sponsors events, particularly parties around the Metro Manila area. A foreign soap operas: Indian TV series Aahat (Tuesdays at 5 p.m.), a hit telenovela Mar de Amor (weekdays at 3:30 p.m.) and Porque el Amor Manda (weeknights 10 p.m.) loves the telenovelas on the two TV giants in the Philippines, and the top-rated Koreanovelas like He's Beautiful (weekdays at 3 p.m.), Can You Hear My Heart (weekdays at 4:30 p.m.) and Dear My Sister (weeknights at 10:30 p.m.). Back-to-back hit anime for kids in Japanese television such as K-ON! (weekdays at 9:30 a.m.) and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (weekdays at 10 a.m.). The Hollywood blockbuster movies: Sine Nueve (Saturdays at 10:30 a.m.), Kiddie Playhouse (Sundays 10 a.m.) and Sunday's Big Event (Sundays at 10:30 p.m.). As RPN embarks on a stronger reach on the airwaves, they also look to conquering online too. Fans of the The Kasama Network is present on three screens: On Philippine TV, online via rpn9.com with a free live streaming on a computer to watch, Facebook and Twitter, on radio and on mobile. Besides the free TV, mobile application with the RPN app which can be downloaded for free on App Store for iOS or Google Play for Android, with mobile services being rolled in the coming months for even more ways to watch. 'Mga kasama, ang saya manonood enjoy sa RPN!' These names made Philippines' number 3. We're a hit foreign shows! The surveys say it all. The latest study of the Kantar Media audience share in on IBC, citing its leadership of number 3 amogn the VHF channels. Since IBC is the sequestered TV-radio station and the youngest, family and massive among the new crop of VHS stations trying to find a market niche a highly competitive industry. The No.3 TV station in Metro Manila of the leader network RPN And on the Kasama network, we have found that the upscale and massive in you, the primetime bluff! For you and because of you, we're coming out with more name stars, more of your favorite foreign programs and more of your favorite movies. Because RPN is an idea whose time has truly come. Thanks to you, RPN is a strong number 3.